1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel 1,1-dimethyl-3-hydroxymethylindane of the following formula (I): ##STR2##
This invention also relates to a perfumery composition comprising the same.
2. Description of the Background Art:
There have conventionally been known many perfumery compounds among compounds having an indane structure. Given as examples of these perfumery compounds are those having a musky odor, e.g. 1,1,2,3,3,8-hexamethyl-6-oxa-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-1H-benzo[f]indene (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,256), 6-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,5-hexamethylindane (FR Patent No. 1,392,804), 4-acethyl-1,1-dimethyl-6-tert-butylindane (U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,319); those having an indole-like odor, e.g. 4,4a,5,9b-tetrahydroindeno[1,2:d]-m-dioxine (DE Patent No. 714,645); those having a geranium- or magnolia-like odor, e.g. 2,4-dimethyl-4,4a,5,9b-tetrahydroindeno[1,2:d]-m-dioxine (FR Patent No. 1,577,817), and the like.
Since an odor of a compound is quite different from an odor of another component having very similar but slightly different chemical structure, it is very important to synthesize various compounds and examine their odors for producing new perfumeries.
In view of this, the present inventors have synthesized various compounds having an indane structure and investigated their odors or fragrances and their application as perfumes. As a result, the inventors have found that 1,1-dimethyl-3-hydroxymethylindane of formula (I) possessed an excellent odor, and also found that it was useful as a perfumery component. This finding has led to the completion of this invention.